mis dias sin ti
by ice princess fire
Summary: posible occ
1. Chapter 1

Mis días sin ti

Todo comenzó aquel frió día de enero, Kula la chica de hielo tenia miedo quería desaparecer, ser invisible no tener sentimientos, volver a ser una maldita arma sin dolor y sin amor .era cruel la noticia dolía, se había enamorado de un chico que cada vez que pensaba en el temía, recordada aquel adiós cada ves que pensaba en el atravesaba como balas su corazón, recordaba que estaba sola sin su compañía, su calor, sus enfados sus risas.

Sin el pero que rayos había pasado para que ella se enamorara de el, como una idiota, como una boba niña no era su apariencia ni siquiera el como se veía, era lo que había dentro de el de su corazón ella, podía ver en cada expresión que dirigía hacia ella.

Su corazón estaba roto se había enamorado de k' Dash su héroe oscuro, pero además de eso el podía ser su hermano su mente se revolvía entre vagos recuerdos, y apasionados besos con aquel hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

-por qué por que tu de todos los chicos del mundo tenias que ser tu, me duele siento aun tus labios sobre los míos pero después pienso que tu puedes ser… ,la chica peliazulada tiro una vaso de agua contra la pared, haciendo que este se rompiera , sus lagrimas se congelaban en su rostro

ya no deseaba sufrir estaba decidida, buscaría a la nests y pediría retomar su objetivo ,pediría sellar sus sentimientos y ser de nuevo aquella arma de de destrucción, que tendría el corazón de acero, sabia los riesgos sabia que talvez la nests podría matarla pero para ella ya daba igual, era igual morir o vivir pero saber ese secreto era peor ,sabia que a k' le daría igual pero a ella le dolía le lastimaba era un sentimiento casi inhumano, para su corta edad estaba tomando una decisión muy fuerte pero era la única solución olvidar o morir, y por ahora era mejor olvidar y ser simple mente el antik'

Esta es la introducción a la nueva historia espero les guste


	2. definiendo amor

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes del videojuego King Of Fighters no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia._

**Advertencias:**_ Posible OoC, y creo que mala gramática pero no se preocupen mejorare._

**Autora: princessfireblou**

**Nota:**** esta historia es un sentimiento encontrado**

Definiendo amor

Eran ya las 12 de la noche Kula estaba cansada de tanto llorar pero lo ocultaba tras esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba no podía demostrar que estaba dolida , no podía dejare que k' la viera llorar, salio a caminar después de todo había una feria en la ciudad así que no estaba sola.

caminando pudo encontrar a varias personas encontró la hijo de la luna (Iori Yagami) junto con leona hender se veían felices, eso a lo que ella no podía aspirar siguiendo en su camino se sentó en una banca del parque y encontró un pequeño libro de portada roja, lo tomo y la primera pagina decía

Es el hielo abrasador, es fuego helado,

Es herida que duele y no se siente,

Es un soñado bien, un mal presente,

Un breve descanso muy cansado.

Es el descuido que nos da cuidado,

Un cobarde con el nombre de valiente,

Un andar solitario entre la gente,

Un amar solamente para ser amado.

Es una libertad encarcelada

Que dura hasta el infinito

(Poema de francisco de Quevedo "definiendo el amor")

Eso era lo que ella sentía por Dash ,ese era definir su amor era dolor pero a la vez lo mas tierno que pudo sentir, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una mano toco su hombro era la mano fuerte y masculina de un hombre rubio, al voltear ella miro los ojos rojizos del chico ,era rock

-hola Kula, ese libro es mío sabes lo deje aquí

Kula no dejaba de ver los ojos del chico

-Emm, hoo si perdón ten, contesto la peliazulada al momento que entregaba el libro

-es difícil sonreír ¿verdad Kula? , es difícil y mas cuando sabes eso cierto, pregunto el rubio

-si pero que mas me queda rock que mas me queda mas que llorar a la luz de la luna que guarda mi miedo y mi desesperanza ,respondió la chica cuando una lagrima rodó por su rosada mejilla

No te preocupes sea lo que sea se arreglara ¿cierto?

lo dudo pero bueno ya me boy diana se preocupara por mi i llego mas tarde

-no te preocupes yo te llevo después de todo ya es muy tarde y Terry anda por allí con Mari así que yo te acompaño

Gracias rock eres un chico muy lindo gracias de nuevo pero vamos se ara mas tarde

Sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos la observaba un chico moreno oculto entre la muchedumbre .

Espero no les desagrade que sean tan cortos los capítulos, pero como soy novata quiero comenzar pequeña gracias,

dejen un comentario constructivo (o destructivo también los acepto y tomo lo que me sirve)

att: Julieta


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste acepto comentaros anónimos así que dejen su mensaje y con gusto lo atenderé

Ya todos sabemos que pasaba por la mente de Kula pero no la de k' así que veamos

Pensé saber quien eras

Un apartamento un chico de cabellos plata y piel morena se paseaba se notaba algo distraído algo preocupado algo no muy común de ver su amigo de toda la vida (o lo que recordaba de vida) estaba fuera con su hermana y diana que podía esperar, estaba solo la supuesta nueva hermana que tenia también lo había dejado ,pero en realidad como paso como rayos llego amar la tanto ,no lo se simplemente paso y ya , aquella tarde Whip dio la noticia con emoción pensando solo en ella ,el no dijo nada solo callo y simplemente acepto la noticia y prosiguió con su miserable .

Ya era tarde miro por la ventana y miro a un chico rubio caminado segundos después se percato de que una chica lo acompañaba era… no ella no , su temor se confirmo era Kula y venia muy feliz con rock acaso ya lo había olvidado , acaso olvido aquellos besos …pero que rayos estaba pensando ella podría ser su hermana por que lo recordaba tanto así que camino asta su habitación tomo una chaqueta y salio por la puerta del apartamento , al llegar a la entrada los miro Kula reía y rock paresia estar embelesado con ella

-compermiso tengo que salir, dijo el platinado cuando golpeo a rock y Kula

-no seas grosero k' pide disculpas , grito la joven pero el chico ya estaba en la calle tomando su motocicleta dispuesto a salir de ese lugar que lo sofocaba, pero se detuvo apenas y volteo pero dijo

-y tu niña no tendrías que estar sola a estas horas fuera Whip se molestara l igual que yo hermanita

Al pronunciar la ultima frase k' sintió como su corazón era hecho trisas en segundos, camino unos pasos y luego corrió

-k', hermano a donde vas

- a la feria tengo ganas de molestar a max en los juegos ya vez lo miedo que es para subirse

El platinado corrió lo más que pudo pero una inaplicaba sensación de dolor corrió por todo su cuerpo para que por ultimo unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

Durando su camino atravesó el parque y se encontró a varios de los peleadores del torneo no les dio importancia asta que de lejos escucho unos sollozos no les tomo mucha importancia talvez una chica rechazada pero no era de importarle y menos a el pero algo mas llamo su atención

-te odio kyo kusanagi, te odio maldito de odio, era la voz de una chica dolida y frustrada

Al dar la vuelta k' de dio cuenta de que era athena estaba sentada en una de las bancas de aquel inmenso parque

Mm. disculpa creo que no deberías gritar eso por aquí si no quieres que te maten sus fans o shingo

ja perdón pero es imposible guardarlo solo para mi ,al levantar el rostro athena se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba

-k' tu dime que te paso fuiste a una platica de autoayuda o por que eres tan cortes conmigo

-no solo quise ser cortes (el sabia que seria la perfecta venganza de Kula ella sabría lo que el sintió)

-gracias

-pero que paso cuéntame

es que kyo ,regreso con yuki el me ilusiono y después me corto las alas no es justo ,cuando athena ya no soporto mas las lagrimas se aferro de k' el platinado no sabia que hacer así que agio su segundo impulso que fue abrazarla también (el primero fue alejarla de el e irse)

perdón debes pensar que soy una idiota pero o no tengo amigos lejos de kensou y bao no tengo a nadie gracias Dash eres muy lindo

Así pasaron horas asta que amaneció athena seguía abrazada al moreno.

Como de costumbre Kula salio a correr al parque justo cundo paso frente a ellos los miro con indiferencia se paro frente a ellos

hermanito hola te busca Whip dice que por que no llegaste a dormir pero ahora veo porque estabas muy ocupado cierto bueno me voy por que y si soy responsable y tratare de llagar hoy

ya vete niña , no sabes hacer nada mas que molestar a la gente eres una plaga

-k' ella tiene razón te entretuve toda la noche perdón será mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras casas para descansar te paso mi numero y seguimos hablando vale

-esta bien athena que te paréese si salimos el fin de semana no se a comer o a cenar lo que parezca mejor

-si claro estaría súper una comida por qué tengo un concierto

Bueno nos vemos

Kula estaba allí aun y no sabia si ese era el k' que ella conocía ese joven amable y cortes, athena ya se había alejado y k' perecía estar esperando a que ella se fuera

-y tu sigues aquí ya shu, shu vete

-oye no soy un gato y tengo 18 y puedo estar en donde me plazca no así que déjame

-esta bien pero yo me largo de aquí maldita plaga

Así el platinado se alejo y camino de vuelta a su casa al llegar Whip le dio un sermón de porque no había llegado pero el no les diría que había estado en el parque toda l noche con athena se prestaría a mas interpretaciones así que solo oyó pero la verdad no le importaba paresia que justo a la mitad de la conversación con la del cabello púrpura, había olvidado a Kula, y eso era lo mejor para el, athena era su anestesia a el dolor que sentía

Whip seguía hablando como loca hasta que diana grito que acomida estaba servida era un delicioso filete con verduras y de postre un sorbete de fresa el favorito de Kula

Todos se sentaron a comer como de costumbre max se llagaba la mayor ración

-oye k' hoy llegaste oliendo extraño como perfume pero muy dulce, dijo su hermana Whip

si se me debe de haber pegado de a feria ,contesto

o de tu novia athena verdad k' ,agrego la peliazulada

a ti quien rayos te metió maldito mostró

nadie solo contéstela verdad

Ya muchachos tengan y coman el postre para enfriar los ánimos

Todos rieron frente al acertado comentario de diana todos menos el platinado el solo se levanto de la mesa

yo no quiero odio los dulces tanto como el hielo y juntos deag que asco ya mejor me voy a bañar

El chico se levanto de la mesa y se retiro a su cuarto

Bueno mi mente esta seca lo siento si les pareció aburrido o divertido solo díganlo

Dejen u comentario o ya no lo termino lo borro y escribo otra cosa jajaja (es literal hee)

Bueno asta luego


End file.
